Intensity to Destiny
by so1idus
Summary: A challenge, a fate, the intensity of the dance, and destiny. enough said. Please review


Intensity to Destiny  
By Darra Beng  
  
Disclaimer; I don't own Dance Dance Revolution, I only play it. I dedicate this to everyone who I put in this story. You all my heroes.  
  
  
I can't believe it. Today is the day I face my fears and battle a challenge.  
  
I woke up like any other day. Sunlight entered through my window, birds sang their song, and I felt tired. But today was to be different, a day of destiny for me. I did my usual routine; get out of bed, wash up, put on my clothes, and have breakfast. After I had completed that I went down in my basement where my set up was set up. My big screen television, Sany Funplayer, and my dance pad controllers. I was going to have a little practice before I would go and face the self-proclaimed Dance Dance Revolution King, Kenny Low'Van later this day. As I said before day of destiny.  
  
This all start some long time ago in the beginning of the year. My friend, Rage, dragged me to the Mall and introduced me to this game called Dance Dance Revolution. At first glance I thought look pretty strange; people stepping on these arrows on this pad and weird funky music playing. However my friend Rage was all into the game. Now Rage to me is a weird looking guy. He has strange hair and strange clothes. He is what I would call at the time a true DDR Freak. I mean this guy likes to do freestyle dancing on the pads period. Well he pushed me to play the damn game and at first like all beginners to it I completely SUCKED!! But soon an addiction came into my blood stream and the second time I came back to play I had totally emptied out my wallet on the game.  
  
Now this guy named Kenny Low'Van, the man with the van, I knew from high school. He was in a couple in my classes, a real know-it-all with computers, and kept saying I looked at hentai(which I do not)! It seems he is a much more experienced player than me at DDR. Well one day, while I was trying to get down some of the steps from a favorite song, he decided to make me a Jack-ass breed.  
  
"Well Steve," said Kenny, "do you think you can take the King of DDR? Hahaha! Let me see your weak steps."  
My name is not Steve first of all and I accepted his challenge out of anger and hoping to shove it in his face. Unfortunately I became a Jack-ass. I was eager to get it under way, as the announcer said go and we began to lay our steps. Since Kenny just had to be the "King" and a son of a gun he choose songs at maniac level which at the time was impossible for me do. Well while I had two left feet and struggling, he was laying down moves and looking he was dancing at a club. As we neared the end of the song, I was at the danger limit, and Kenny was with a full bar. "Yo Steve! Get ready for my signature finish." Kenny said to me. Kenny stopped his movements then in a sudden moment he was on the pad making his body move in wave motion. Kenny had done his signature move the "WORM". I could not believe what I had seen. I stood there, not moving, watching him, while I failed and he cleared and got a double S rating. I could not believed what had just happen. I lost to Kenny. I fell to my knees in shame and started to cry. Kenny only looked at me,and laughed and said, "Well Steve you lost. You can never beat me because I'm the DDR King! Ha ha!" Kenny soon left me with my shame. After he left, I felt a great anger rise up inside of me from the shame and I yelled out loud, "KEVIN!"(oops I must have made a mistake) "THIS IS NOT OVER!!!! I'LL PRACTICE AND GET STRONGER AND I WILL DEFEAT YOU!!!"   
  
After that day I was determine to get better. To be able to not only play the game but freestyle with it. I wanted to be able to dance wit intensity. Only there were several problems to contend with. First I had decided to buy the console game of Dance Dance Revolution but I could not find it only the Disney version, but who wants that? I finally found it at online and had to beg my dad to buy it for me. After that I had to find some dance pads. Now lets face it, if you have Dance Dance Revolution you need dance pads. Without them the game wouldn't be great without it. The problem was I couldn't find them cheap. Damn Low'Van got the last good cheap ones. But luckily I found a solution to that. Build them and you shall dance. So with the help of some friends and with many materials I went to work building this dance pad. For hours I worked. For days I struggled. For weeks I created until one day I was finished. I was so happy that I was laughing like a maniac. "It's alive. It's alive! IT'S ALIVE!! HAHAHA!!!!" Strangely lightning began starting outside.  
  
Now I had begin the long arduous task of training and becoming stronger. After a few days of non stop dancing I began to realize I would be unable to learn the free style techniques that Kenny was able to do. I needed help in this matter. Fortunately a fate soon came knocking on my door. It happen one afternoon of a normal day of school. On that day I went to class like everyday but when I sat down for the daily rest period I sat down next to a peculiar round Asian man. Now I'm also Asian so I felt obligated to talk to him. I greeted him and he greeted my back and soon began a common conversation. "I'm tired," is what he said somewhere in the middle of our dialogue. This line would become his common saying as I was too learn. Through the conversation I learned his name to be Oatkiss, and he as well knew the dreaded DDR King, Kenny. In fact they were somewhat cousins. I was also able to learn that Oatkiss was as well a DDR free style master. As I learned this I was shocked, He Oatkiss was a DDR free style master. With this knowledge I asked him to teach me the way of DDR OtIs 3rd Style. He at first said no so I went down on my knees and begged. He then said yes. "So this training I have to get up really early and train? Drink glasses of egg yolk, chase chickens, run long distances and run up many stairs just like in Rocky?"   
"Um... no that's okay" was his reply. As the conversation continued a guy came over who was about inches taller than me and not Asian, talked to Otis(my mistake). Oatkiss introduced us and I found out his name to be Kel, who like to play a lot of sports. "So man what kind of crack are you doing?" he asked. I don't do crack.  
  
The training began on a Saturday. Oatkiss came over to my house and we began. First he showed me some of the basics. A step up, down, left, and right. Of course I already knew these but he had showed me how to do these in a different way then I already knew. In a way so I would get less tired and be able to go on longer. Next we went on to a higher level of the game. One I wasn't able to do before. This time I was able to do it with more ease with Oatkiss' help. Soon we were able to get to the maniac level and I was stepping like wild. I was even beginning to believe I could beat Oatkiss. I was proved wrong one day. "So you think you beat me so easy?" asked Otis(another mistake sorry). I laughed loudly and said, "Of course I can. Hahaha." "Well lets see Steve" My name is not Steve he just called me that to make me feel mad. As we began our match I was feeling pretty cocky. I had my steps going. Up, down, left, right, double, I was getting them down. Oatkiss was as well keeping up and our gauges were completely the same. As the song near the end I was pretty sure if I got no bads or misses on the last steps I would win but Oatkiss proved me wrong. I was planning on a sweet finish but Oatkiss performed his own signature move. The "Hand Stand 360 spin" When I saw this I could only stare because I was stunned. I stood there watching him win while I lost. "Can you do that?" He asked. I shook my head no, my mouth wide was open. "Do you always want to be called Steve? If you want to beat Kenny you must develop your own signature move." From that day on I understand my masters words. "I'm tired" he said after, we took a break. Day became weeks, weeks became a month, a month became 2 months until Finally the Great One had come back! I had developed my own signature move.  
  
Now the challenge. One school day afternoon I had an determination on my mind. I walked through the halls with intensity. Only one thing was on my mind, only one person I wanted to defeat. "Kevin!(My bad)" he turned from his chatter to see me. " I'm challenging you for your title. Saturday at noon. I will defeat you!"   
"Ha ha! You still suck Steve." My name is not Steve. Skipping a few days to the day of destiny, the day began as I had told before in the beginning of this tale. At 11:30 I had arrived at the spot the match would take place. It was the same place Kenny had defeated me before but today history would not be repeated.   
  
At around 11:45A.M. Kenny had also arrived. He had a villainous grin on his face as if he knew I would not succeed again. We both came up to the Arcade cashier who was behind a glass counter with prizes inside to show others. "What can I do for you fellas?" He asked. "I the DDR King, Kenny Low'Van am battling it out for my title with him," he said pointing at me. Soon the cashier disappeared below the counter. "Ladies and Gentlemen today we have a special event!" A loud voice boom out of nowhere everywhere. The cashier soon came up wearing a referee shirt and holding a microphone in one hand. "The DDR King Kenny Low'Van is facing a challenger for his DDR Title!" As if his voice was beacon, a crowd soon flocked toward the arcade.  
  
We each stood on separate dance pads with enough distance between us for our free style. The cashier with mic in hand came walking around towards us. "Before we get this match on the way we'll have some comment from each of the competitors." He soon came up to me. "Now from our challenger" He held the mic before my face. My mind first turned to a blank but somehow a strange surgence went through me. It was possibly my alternate persona Cambo Da. I began, "Finally The GREAT ONE has comeback to DDR! Kenny we will see today who can Dance With Intensity!" Kenny then motion for the cashier eager to talk. "I pity the foo who don't admit he'll lose! Better quit yo jibba jabbin sucka Steve!" Once again my name is not Steve. The mic soon came back to me. "Know your role, shut your mouth and JUST BRING IT!" my hand was in the motion of bring it. The cashier soon began to talk, "Alright that's enough from our competitors lets get started." a short pause passed as he readied himself on what he was about to say, "Are you ready? I said ARE YOU READY?! Well then LLLLLETS GET READY FOR A RRRREVOLUTION!!!!!!!" The whole audience cheered. I was however readied.  
  
The match began, the vocals sang out to open the song. My eyes were narrowed upon the screen I was hunched down both of my feet on the left and right arrows. "Ready" My fist became clenched. "Go!" We began our match dancing with intensity. An up, up, right, down, left, our feet moved fast as stallions each step was replaced by another step. Adrenaline pump hard in our veins. We were making history, we hadn't missed a step. Before I knew it the song had ended. "Amazing!" Cried the cashier, "Both of our competitors have received a A rating! Outstanding!" I was down one knee taking in some air. Kenny was also out of breath.   
  
"Now since none of our competitors won were going to let our current king pick a song of his choice for them to play! So were going to take a short break at this moment." told the cashier. Kenny got off his pad and conversed with the cashier. I gotten off my pad as well, I was at this moment deep in thought. I ponder which song Kenny would choose. "Hey!" yelled a voice. I looked up to see my master Oatkiss. "Master! What are you doing here?" I asked with joy. "You know that thing they do in the movies. Where the teachers go sees his student in action or whatever," he replied, "Now my words of wisdom. Use the force or whatever. I'm tired." I thanked him and shook his hand. "Oh yeah," he said, "I also brought you some support." I looked to see who popped out behind him "Kel!" I yelled, "Hey what's going on man. I didn't catch you at the Y but still here to support ya" Kel said. Soon someone else popped out "You!" I exclaimed, "I don't know you!" "You know me Steve," He said "My name is not Steve!!" I yelled back. He replied, "Whatever. You know me I'm that guy your computer class" "Oh yeah," I said in realization. "Your that guy like to make fun of me. Soybeananee" "Its Soyvanny!" he yelled back "Whatever Souvanny" "Look who else came," said Oatkiss. Soon a who bunch of people came out from behind him. "Adam! James! Andrew! Aaron! Eric! Matt! Mike! Charles! Cory! Joe! John! Mrs. Eddiot! You all came! I'm....I'm.... I'm so happy!" I was coming to tears. Now I had the confidence to face Kenny again. Whatever he threw at me I now could defeat. "Alright everyone our king has chosen. Now lets start the next match!" yelled the cashier. I return to my pad and so did Kenny. As the cashier talk he told which song was chosen. I don't remember what the title of the song was but it was hardest of them all. I could hear Kenny laughing as the cashier announced it. "Hahahahahaha Steve! You won't beat me!" "Bring it on" was my only comment.   
  
The match began again. We made our steps, I was trying not to make a mistake. "Well Steve," Kenny said, "It seems you have some skills but its time for me to finish this!" Kenny did his signature move, the "Worm". Kenny got his gauge up to full while I was stepping like wild trying not to miss. Kenny for the rest of the game was taking it easy. He would miss a few making his gauge go down a bit, but he what bring it up with perfects. I on the other hand was trying to make my steps count. My adrenaline was up and pumping again. We were nearing the end of the song, if I didn't do anything fast Kenny would win. The time was now to use my secret weapon. "Well Kevin(I keep making mistakes sorry)" I said making hard steps, "Like you said before 'time for me to finish this' and I will" I threw up my fist up at him. "What!" he said. I got down on one knee, looking at my hand and shaking my head. Then I perform my signature move the "Spin-a-rooni" Kenny only stood there, stunned and motionless watching me spin around on my pad. I soon came to a halt in my spinning and the song had just ended. We both watched as the machine was calculating the score. The ratings were spinning fast, any moment they would stop with the score. We both wait anxiously, sweat was running down my face. I couldn't look away. Stop! I soon became wide-eyed when I saw my score. SS. I couldn't believe it I had just beat Kevin(another mistake)! Out of whatever I leapt into the air and done my 360 super jump move and tried landing on my feet but I fell down instead. I didn't care, I was happy and crying with tears of joy. Soon I could hear the millions and millions of people screaming my name. The cashier gave me my title, helped me up, and raised my hand. I could hear the cashier yell congratulations and I lifted my title over my head and showed the People. "The new King of Dance Dance Revolution!" announced the cashier into the microphone, "Tell everybody your name Champ!" Filled with immense joy and brought to tears I spoke, "My name is........."  
  
The End. 


End file.
